meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 033d
You guys go out into the hall. PM Wynn: Wynn starts backtracking towards the pods first. PM *** Canto removed Berin from this conversation. *** PM Canto: Okay. Roll Search. PM Nilani: Nilani accompanies Wynn, looking back often. PM Wynn: ((nice! Wasted 20.)) PM Canto: Nilani? PM Canto: You go back toward the pod room, but don't spot anything out of the ordinary. Up ahead, though, the Forest Door is open. PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and walks a bit faster to the door. PM Nilani: Nilani follows, pausing a bit before entering the forest to look around cautiously. PM Wynn: Wynn enters, looks around and calls, "Talas?" PM Canto: No answer! PM Wynn: Wynn starts walking in. "Talas? Janis? Shol? Raven? Anyone?" PM Canto: No one responds! But then it's a pretty big place. PM Canto: Roll notice. PM Wynn: ((8.)) PM Nilani: (( 18 )) PM Canto: Did Nilani go into the Forest? PM Nilani: ((yeh.)) PM Canto: She sees some blood near a pile of rocks off to the right. PM Nilani: Nilani points out the blood to Wynn PM Wynn: Wynn scowls and heads in that direction. PM Nilani: Nilani glances out the door one last time and follows Wynn PM Wynn: Wynn stops and glares. "Show yourself." PM Canto: No response! PM Wynn: Wynn steps towards the area, looking for anything amiss. PM Wynn: ((10 in case you wanted a search)) PM Canto: Just a lot of blood. As you get closer, you see it all over the ground around the area behind the rocks, which is still out of view. PM Wynn: Wynn raises her shield a bit and continues towards the rocks to look behind them. PM Nilani: Nilani follows, looking around worriedly. PM Canto: It's gross! Imagine, if you will, a dwarf without bones, and a huge hole in his chest. PM Wynn: ...Well that's new. PM Wynn: Any ideas, Nilani? PM Nilani: More than you'd think. Hostile horned beast, something pulling his skeleton out through his chest, necromancer... PM Wynn: Something evil was inside him. PM Wynn: Explains why he claimed he didn't know. PM Wynn: Wynn looks around the area for trails or other residual evil. PM Nilani: I hope it's not contagious. PM Wynn: Maybe you should go alert the others. PM | Edited 6:54:30 PM Wynn: ....I'll let you decide whether to tell Nation Talas isn't available. PM Nilani: Nilani hesitates for a bit "Just don't go throwing yourself at the unnamed evil until I get back." PM Nilani: Nilani heads off to go warn the others. PM Wynn: Wynn examines the dwarf, the wound, and the area surrounding him carefully, trying to figure out what it was or where it went. PM Canto: Make another search roll. PM Wynn: ((19. mwahahah)) PM Canto: Whatever pulled itself out of the dwarf made a mess. The blood trail, before it ends, seems to point back to the ship rather than deeper into the Forest. PM Wynn: Wynn curses and heads back into the ship. PM Wynn: Wynn calls to Nation as soon as she's back inside the door. "Nation? Do you sense anything different aboard? It's not in the dwarf anymore." PM Canto: Nation's voice: Whatever it is, it's still avoiding my sensors. PM Wynn: Wynn jogs to the galley.